


Special mood on New Year's Eve

by AmeBot2038



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deja Vu, Flashbacks, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeBot2038/pseuds/AmeBot2038
Summary: Gavin has a lot to remember on this New Year's Eve which includes a special android and the start of their relationship#HappyBirthdayMacca
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Special mood on New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maccacrunchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maccacrunchy/gifts).



> Your favorite is Gavin so I thought you'd enjoy a fic with his pov. I know i could write it in German, would propably easier for both of us, but I thought the others would like ready as well. It's my idea of how Nines and Gavin become a couple. It's inspired by a Inktober artwork from LukeLemon. I hope you'll enjoy it. I appreciate you so much and wish you a happy birthday. Enjoy your day.

Giovanni's, Detroit  
December 31st, 2039  
7.00 PM

Perfectly on time, Nines and I showed up at the fancy restaurant where we met with our colleagues from DPD. Fowler invited us every year, and once again he wasn’t stingy. I definitely had to make Captain, then I could afford it too. Both dressed in suits we entered the restaurant. Nines looked breathtaking - as always. He wore dark blue pants, a white button-down and a jacket and tie in the color of his eyes. I wore a white button-down with vest, jacket and trousers in a light grey. I would have loved to wear jeans and my leather jacket, but I was probably fired immediately. I didn’t miss the looks that the Android gave me, though. He couldn’t keep his eyes off me. I knew exactly that I looked good in this suit, but it pushed my ego even more that Nines agreed to that obviously. My aversion to chic and therefore not functional clothes hadn’t changed, though. It reminded me of the last years, but especially last year... 

At that time, I had already noticed that something strange was going on between Nines and I. I felt strange around him, and I wanted to look good for dinner to impress him. For hours I had been standing in front of my wardrobe, thinking back and forth about what to wear. Not only once had I simply worn my leather jacket. In the end, I had stepped outside in this outfit, but not to go to the restaurant but to buy a new suit. I had felt so stupid at that moment, but I just couldn’t help it. Nothing that could be found in my closet made me feel comfortable. What I had wanted to do most of all was to slap myself for making this effort, because I wanted to prove something to the android. However, all that had become obsolete when I eventually saw him. He looked so good, it left me speechless. It was the first time I didn't see him in his CyberLife uniform, and his athletic body was only emphasized more. Without me being able to do anything about it, I got hot and I noticed my cock was moving. I gritted my teeth and tried to control myself. I couldn't have a crush on that plastic motherfucker. He sucked and I hated him. This tin can could only get on my nerves, and yet I couldn't deny that I thought he was hot. I had known I was bi for a long time, and I didn't mind, but why did my treacherous body have to go for an android who was the most arrogant and know-it-all guy I had ever met. I hated him, and I hated that I found him attractive...

"Gav? Is everything all right?", Nines, who was sitting next to me, tore me out of my memories.  
I blinked several times and realized that I had been staring into nothingness for minutes. Everyone else looked at me with concern. Oh, great. Now I was the focus of general attention. I also noticed that I was a bit hard just because of this memory. Luckily, we had already taken a seat. The sight of Nines still turned me on, although he was fully clothed and only appeared in my memory. If I was honest, it made no difference how and when I dealt with the android, though. He always looked handsome and incredibly sexy. Usually, I wouldn't have cared that I was horny on him, but here it was more than unsuitable, so I didn't want anyone to suspect anything.  
"Yeah, yeah, sure. I was just thinking about something," I said quickly.  
Nines sat to my left and looked at me, so only I noticed that his LED turned yellow for a short time. The fucker scanned me again and of course he grinned at me the next second before leaning over to me.  
"Do you want to tell me what you were thinking?" he whispered in a deep voice in my ear.  
The sound of his voice didn’t make my situation better in any way. The opposite was the case. When Nines also put his hand on my thigh, only a little bit away from the middle of my body, it was finally over. Hypocritically, the android pressed a kiss on my cheek before he sat down straight again. However, I followed his movement.  
"Either you take your hand away from there or I'll drag you to the toilet and fuck you right now. Your decision. Don't put me to the test," I growled.  
My boyfriend the asshole kept smiling at me, but took his hand away. I gave him a warning look before I turned my attention back to what was happening at the table.

Detroit Police Department, Detroit  
December 31st, 2039  
11.57 PM

Following the tradition the team had gathered at DPD after dinner and let the year come to an end together. I had another déjà vu ...

After sitting at the table for hours with a boner during dinner, I was now annoyed as fuck. Nines' attraction was really getting on my nerves, so I simply decided to get drunk. Somehow, I had to get through the evening, and I couldn't if all I could think about was my aching balls. Thank God the beer made it better. The more I drank, the better it got. My head emptied, I stopped thinking about Nines, I stopped thinking about the fact that I had a crush on him, I stopped thinking about all the dreams I had about him, I stopped thinking about wanting to have sex with him. However, I had needed quite a lot of beer for that and was drunk accordingly. Luckily, I was still clear enough that I kept myself a little away from him so that my colleagues would not notice that I was drunk. As my head was spinning, I leaned against a wall and stared out of the window. Well, I was feeling sorry for myself. I wanted to leave, especially got away from Nines, I just wanted to have my peace. The tin can had no feelings, so it was all hopeless. He would never feel anything for me. Hopelessness filled me and I let my head sink to the cool stone of the wall. I wanted to leave here and never see Nines again, I wanted to heal, protect my broken heart and forget him. Every damn day I saw him, worked with him and he acted as if I was the stupidest person in the world. He never showed the slightest emotion, because he simply didn’t care about me. Tears gathered in my eyes. Fucking alcohol. I used to get so sad when I was drunk, as if all the misfortune in my life was falling on me. I guess it was because only when I got drunk, I wasn’t able to ignore my problems. It was the same every time.   
In the reflection in the glass I realized that the year 2038 had only fifteen seconds left. I could observe how everyone gathered with their partner to initiate the new year. Hopefully, Nines didn't come to me, he certainly didn't care about me, though. A bitter laugh escaped my throat.   
Startled, I looked up and stared at him as the android stood next to me. All the unrequited feelings came rushing to me. The intense blue of his eyes, his dark hair, the light skin, the slim figure. I just couldn't resist his attractive appearance. In the background I heard my colleagues counting down the seconds.  
"Happy New Year, De-" he began in a seductive voice.  
"Oh, come here", I interrupted him energetically, grabbed him by the collar of his uniform, which he was wearing again, and pressed my lips to his.  
Alcohol and excitement pulsated through my veins and gave me an extra kick. Not that it wasn't intoxicating enough to finally give in to the temptation and kiss the android. It was an almost ecstatic feeling. My heart was beating wildly in my chest and I had completely blanked out my environment. My body was tense to the breaking point and felt as if it would explode any moment when Nines returned the kiss. Desire ran through me and I pressed the android with his back against the wall, pressing my body against his. Using all my willpower I broke away from Nines and looked at him with a heavy breathing. His look was a mixture of surprise, the usual arrogance and something dark and promising ...

"Detective Reed!"  
Startled, I looked up.  
"Hm?", I made little wit and looked around.  
For the second time that evening, everyone was looking at me. We were standing in the department and the last five seconds of the clock were running out. Apparently, I had been so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't even listened to my name, so Nines had yelled at me with my rank. Together we counted down the seconds.  
"Happy New Year, Detective Reed," Nines whispered in my ear.   
"I wish you the same, Nines," I replied.  
"Thanks for letting me finish this year," Nines said with a grin and kissed me passionately, so that I didn't have a chance to hurl a snappy comment at him.   
"I love you," he murmured at my lips.  
"I love you too!"  
So, we stood at the window where our relationship had begun, while outside the holographic fireworks illuminated the night.  
"What are you thinking about all the time today?" the android asked after our lips separated .  
"About last New Year's Eve."  
Nines smiled and pulled me right back into his arms.  
"You mean when you kissed me, when you realized you had a hard crush on me, when you realized how infinitely hot you thought I was, when you realized how much you wanted me because I was irresistible?"  
I burst out laughing.  
"Thank goodness you're so modest, my dear," I shouted with a snort.

Gavin Reed's apartment, Detroit  
January 1st, 2040  
11.23 AM

With a sigh I stretched under the blanket and opened my eyes. Sunlight flooded the room. Searching I looked around, but I couldn’t see Nines anywhere. He must have got up already, but our things were still lying all over the room and probably also scattered in the hallway, testifying to the events of the previous night. We had left the DPD at five and before half past six we hadn’t fallen asleep. Before that we were still busy with ... other things. The door opened and Nines entered the room. He was wearing only boxer shorts so that his perfectly built body wasn’t covered. In the bright light of the sun he looked like a sexy angel. Our eyes met and immediately I was filled with arousal. A shiver ran down my body and my mouth became dry, while my friend walked elegantly towards the bed. With an arrogant and triumphant expression, he looked at me, but since we were together, this look only made me want him even more. He looked so sexy, there was no appropriate word to describe him.  
How lucky I was to be with him?


End file.
